


If I Fall

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Divorce, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's the end for them.





	If I Fall

They sit in silence across from each other at the table. Dean curls his hands around his mug of coffee and avoids looking at Seth. They’d been up all night screaming at each other. Again.

“We can’t keep doing this, Dean.” Seth says finally, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“I know.” Dean mumbles, leaning back in his chair.

Seth just gives him a look, but Dean misses it, staring intently at the tabletop.

“Is there any part of you right now that wants a divorce?” Dean asks suddenly, looking up at Seth.

Seth doesn’t answer right away. He scrubs a hand down his face and looks down at his wedding ring. The gold band glints brightly in the light and he twists it a few times before taking it off and placing it on the table in between them.

“Yes.” He admits quietly.

Dean stares at Seth’s wedding ring for a long moment. 

“What happened to us, Seth?” He asks, but he’s not really looking for an answer. He doesn’t think Seth knows anymore than he does.

Seth just shrugs. 

Dean sighs, looking away from the ring and swallowing thickly. “Do what you need to do then.”

Seth stands up and walks out of the kitchen without another word to Dean. He doesn’t know what to say. 

Dean stares down at his own ring and then slowly pulls it off his finger and places it next to Seth’s. Already his hand feels wrong without it, too light.

The rings blur around the edges until he blinks and swallows again. He doesn’t know where to go from here.


End file.
